The present invention relates to controlling and collection of liquid tooth paste foam created during a typical tooth brushing procedure. This oozing messy foam created during brushing spills out of the oral cavity and flows down the tooth brush handle to soil the user's hand-wrist-and clothing. In an attempt to overcome and avoid this messy part of tooth brushing, the user must lean over a basin in an awkward position. The taller the user is, the more irk-some bending over a basin becomes. This brushing teeth problem is greater for the elderly, those people with arthritis, those that are confined to a wheel chair and bed ridden patients. Those people brushing their teeth after each meal require special caution to prevent the flow of tooth paste foam reaching their clothing, especially if dressed in business atire or casual clothes. It is desirable to provide a new and improved approach so people can brush their teeth without a hassle.